


I Know It's Over - Still I Cling

by AndrewArmstrong



Category: Political RPF - US 21st c.
Genre: Break Up, Crack Treated Seriously, Established Relationship, F/M, Mostly Apolitical
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-22
Updated: 2020-01-22
Packaged: 2021-02-27 12:35:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 570
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22357291
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AndrewArmstrong/pseuds/AndrewArmstrong
Summary: When Elizabeth tells Bernie that she’s going to run against him in the democratic primaries, he tries to convince her otherwise.Title is from I Know It's Over by The Smiths
Relationships: Elizabeth Warren/Bernie Sanders
Kudos: 12





	I Know It's Over - Still I Cling

**Author's Note:**

> DISCLAIMER: I do not support either of these candidates (#YangGang), so I’ve only proofread this once. Also, sorry if they’re ooc or whatever.
> 
> As always, critique, constructive or otherwise, is completely welcome in the comments. I may end up orphaning this by the time i get around to publishing it so go wild.

Elizabeth had been very anxious in the days prior. It had been nearly a week since a campaign manager had approached her about running for president, who was she to refuse? but why was it so hard to tell her new boyfriend, fellow senator and presidential candidate Bernie Sanders?

They had a lunch date planned. It had been planned for months. Elizabeth knew she would have to tell him now. If she didn’t, Bernie would hear it from someone else, and Elizabeth imagined that would be much much more awkward.

Elizabeth arrived to the swanky cafe 15 minutes early, because she knew Bernie liked to be 10 minutes early. She didn’t know quite why she needed to terribly to get to the table before Bernie, she would suspect later it had something to do with controlling an uncontrollable situation.

Bernie arrived 5 minutes later, as predicted.

“Elizabeth, you’re early?” said Bernie as he sat down opposite her.

“are you surprised?” she asked, trying her best to keep an air of casualty.

“A little, yeah,” said Bernie.

“i suppose you think that just ‘cause you’ve been on this rock earlier, you’ve got to prove it to me every time we meet.” What was supposed to be a joke came off a little harsher than Elizabeth intended.

“I’m sorry, Lizzie, Did i do something?”

“what are you talking about?” 

Bernie shook his head in disbelief, “that, that is what i’m talking about,” he said, “you’re on guard, and you’ve been for a while, is there something you’re not talking to be about?”

Elizabeth shifted awkwardly in her seat, and at that moment the waitress approached the couple. 

"Hey, are y'all ready to order drinks?"

Bernie ordered drinks and food for the both of them. Elizabeth hated when he did that.

"you know, I barely even looked at the menu," she said, "What if I wanted to get something different?"

Bernie scoffed, "did you?"

"No, but that's not the point," Elizabeth raised her voice, "You think you know so well but you don't! You think you can control me but you can't! I don't belong to you!"

Bernie sat dumbfounded as he looked up at his girlfriend (she had stood up).

"Baby, what's going on?"

Elizabeth sat back down and took a deep breath, "I'm - I'm running for president."

Bernie looked as if he were about to say something, but nothing in his could reach his lips. 

"It was an offer I couldn't refuse," she said, "you need to understand i never intended to run against you. But think about it, I could be the first native american woman president. First of both. You'd just be another white guy."

"Do you really think you can in against Trump? After what happened last time with Hillary? A woman's not going to win this election and you know it," replied Bernie, then after a short pause, "and you're not a native american, you've got to stop telling people that."

"oh, so a woman can't be president?"

"That's not-"

"It's over, Bernie," said Elizabeth as she stood up, picked up her bag and turned away.

Bernie stood up after her and grabbed her wrist as to stop her, "Please, Elizabeth, we can make it work."

"I'm sorry, but it can't be any other way," said Elizabeth with tears in her eyes, "You know it too, deep down."

Bernie let her go. And Elizabeth let herself leave.


End file.
